


Once it freezes

by chanespresso (aharia)



Series: Spell-Bounded by You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Mingyu is a Gryffindor, Not Beta Read, Seungkwan is a Slytherin, Spells & Enchantments, herbology is seungkwan's hell, hinting 2ji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aharia/pseuds/chanespresso
Summary: Seungkwan tells Mingyu he'd go out with him under one condition:If hell freezes over
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: Spell-Bounded by You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653964
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Once it freezes

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the incorrect stuff about the hpverse I'm basing my knowledge on cultural osmosis and my own research. Thank you to my twt mutual @/babybookwan for the prompt
> 
> This is the first installment of a series of one shots set in the hp universe

Seungkwan clutched his textbooks tightly, his steps starting to increase in pace as he hears a rather rambunctious voice call him out in the distance. Same old same old as he says. Ever since he caught the eye of Gryffindor’s golden boy Kim Mingyu, he’s been receiving day after day the request of going out with him.  
  
While he can admit (if you force him to), he does find the boy really attractive, and from observing him from afar he can obviously tell he’s a wonderful person. Very attentive, knows how to do almost anything, and his toothy grin is so adora--  
  
He shook his head, halting the progression of that thought before he starts look some love sick puppy. His pride weighs heavier than his want for love at the moment, wanting to be the best of the best here at Hogwarts.  
  
He tries to make the next corner, but it was too late. He felt a large hand on top of his shoulder, effectively stopping his tracks.  
  
“Hey Seungkwan~”  
  
He turned around and right there standing is what he would call a rather persistent doggy if he had ever seen one.  
  
“What do you want now Mingyu.” He said, trying to make his gaze look annoyed.  
  
That attempt didn’t make the Gryffindor’s perseverance.  
  
“Where are you heading now?” He beamed.  
  
“Charms.”  
  
Mingyu nodded, his smile not fading away from his face. Seungkwan tilted his head; he was starting to feel a little off put with that look on the tall one’s face.  
  
“Look, if you’re planning to ask me out again the answer is still no.”  
  
The smile from the golden boy’s face suddenly disappeared, making Seungkwan falter for a moment. It was like Mingyu was suddenly replaced with a pleading puppy.  
  
“How did you know what I was about to ask?” He asked, his mouth hanging open.  
  
The Slytherin let out a sigh at his denseness, but then again that’s one of his many charms (not that he would ever admit that to anyone of course)  
  
“That’s literally the first and probably the only thing you say when you see me.”  
  
Mingyu shook his head, immediately denying the statement. “Hey I don’t just ask that when I see you!!” Seungkwan scoffed, he doesn’t want to be held up for too long or he’ll be late for class. “Are you sure about that?” He taunted, making the Gryffindor silent.  
  
He saw the boy’s lips turn into a pout, his eyes going down a little. He felt a little pang in his heart from the dejected look Mingyu was giving him. _Oh god he was low-key whipped for this red hooded guy._  
  
His lips let out a sigh, he hated this look on his face. He pondered for a moment on how to make the guy a little happy. His eyes darted to his tie, the piece of fabric already coming loose from the sloppy handiwork (he assumed Mingyu woke up late and didn’t have enough time to fix it)  
  
Placing his books in between his armpit to free his hands, he went to work on fixing Mingyu’s tie. The latter flinched at the sudden contact, his ears turning a bit red and his shoulder going stiff His eyes focused on the smaller one’s features.  
  
He noticed Seungkwan had many little moles scattered around his face. His eyes were such a beautiful shade of brown he could stare at for hours and hours on end. And his cute and pink pouty lips he definitely wants to ki--  
  
“There, all fixed.”  
  
Mingyu shook his head as he felt Seungkwan’s hand pat his chest after he was done. He looked down to see his crooked necktie now so neat and tidy thanks to the Slytherin’s delicate touch.  
  
“I-“  
  
“Well I’ll be taking my leave now.”  
  
He couldn’t even his sentence; Seungkwan suddenly turned around and left him there. His hand went to touch the red fabric, feeling a little jolt as if he held the boy’s hand through it as he watched him walk away and disappear from a distance.  
  
Seungkwan looked behind and made sure no one was behind him before he shriveled in embarrassment from his previous actions.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The great hall was bustling with noise as students from the houses gathered to enjoy some food and chat with their fellow housemates. Seungkwan sat at the Slytherin’s table eyebrows furrowed at the book situated on his lap, spoon missing his mouth.  
  
“Seungkwanie, your cheeks don’t need to eat you know.”  
  
He looked up to the owner of the voice, grumbling at the snide remark.  
  
“Hush Jeonghan I’m trying to multi-task here. Herbology is kicking my ass at the moment.”   
  
The prefect let out a tiny hum, urging the younger to let out his current frustration. “It’s just that I don’t get the current lesson and the professor isn’t helping at all! She basically said ‘If you don’t get it, it’s our problem to deal with not mine!!’ Can you believe it?!” Seungkwan ranted.  
  
Jeonghan nodded sympathetically, understanding the current woes of his junior oh so well “Well that professor was really the type to say every person for themselves.” The statement made Seungkwan slouched onto his seat, grumbling some more.  
  
“Now now Seungkwan, try to keep a positive mindset. This suffering won’t last forever you know.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s just so difficult. It’s like I died and went straight to hell for my punishment.” He exaggerated.  
  
Hearing that statement made the blond burst out in laughter, catching the attention of some nearby students, Seungkwan stood up a little in an attempt to shut the elder up. He didn’t want the attention right now.  
  
After a few light slaps Jeonghan’s laughter ceases and they’re back to eating. His eyes darted back and forth from his book to his food, trying his utmost best to multitask. He was just so close in understanding the text, if he could just concentrate a bit more…  
  
“Hey!! Seungkwan!!”  
  
And just like that, everything was just thrown out the window.  
  
“What now Kim Mingyu?” He didn’t even bother looking up to the boy. The lack of eye contact annoyed Mingyu (But Jeonghan found it kinda amusing, like an owner ignore their puppy that was craving attention)  
  
“Please go out with me! I won’t stop asking till you agree you know!” The Gryffindor exclaimed.  
Seungkwan felt his eye twitch in annoyance, this was the last thing he needed right now. He slammed his book closed, startling both Mingyu and Jeonghan. He looked him dead in the eyes and said to him in the bluntest tone he could muster:  
  
“I’ll go out with you once hell freezes over Kim MIngyu.”  
  
The chatter surrounding their table stop, everyone surprised at what Seungkwan had just said. Hearing those words deflated his enthusiasm, shoulders slight slumping down. Jeonghan could definitely see how dejected the tall male got. He felt sorry for the boy; he came at the wrong time to pester Seungkwan.  
  
“Oh, okay then.”  
  
And with that he took his leave. The student began chatting once more; trying not to look into the situation anymore. Seungkwan let out a sigh and open his book once more, trying to regain his focus.  
  
“You know, what you said to MIngyu was kinda mean.”  
  
His eyes looked away from his book to his food, not wanting to see the look Jeonghan was giving him.  
  
“I know.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The large imposing bookcases of the library overshadow the small Slytherin’s form, his body hunched over and his head resting on his arms. The book he was reading was now being used to cover his sleeping face. His friend who was suppose to help him understand his current Herbology lesson was running late, so he decided he deserved to catch up on much needed sleep.  
  
His brain started to conjure up a scenario. He dreamt of him agreeing to go on a date with the one and only Kim Mingyu. He thought of them going to Hogsmeade, walking through the town hand in hand. Visiting the various shops, trying out what they have to offer.  
  
Then on the way back to Hogwarts, just before they go their separate ways to their dorms, they share a kiss. He imagined the Gryffindor lean down and him standing up on this toes a little bit to meet his lips. It would probably taste sweet.  
  
“Hey earth to Boo Seungkwan.” A voice called out.  
  
  
He let out a tiny moan, not wanting to wake up from a wonderful dream. An annoyed sigh left from his companion’s mouth. He didn’t have the patience to deal with this. He took the book that was serving as Seungkwan’s shield and used it to (lightly) thwack the brunet’s head, effectively waking him up.

“Ow, what was that for Jihoon?” He whined, one of his hands going to rub the sore spot. The fourth year in front of him scoffed and took the seat right in front of him. “You didn’t want to wake up when I told you to, so I resorted to a little thwacking, not unless you wanted to get hexed or something.” He teased.  
  
He saw the third year shudder in fear and shook his head with vigor. Jihoon let out a rather boisterous laugh, making the students who could hear him let out a shh-ing sound.  
  
“I was only late for a few minutes you know.”  
  
Seungkwan’s tongue clicked in annoyance.  
  
“Late by a few minutes? I was waiting for you for the past one and a half hour! My body got tired of waiting for you.” He complained.  
  
“Eh, that’s not true stop exaggerating Seungkwan.” Jihoon rebutted back. The brunet looked at his, his face making a “You’re really pulling that card” expression.  
  
“I’m not. It seems you forget the passage of time when you spend time with that Hufflepuff prefect.” He teased.  
  
Jihoon’s cheeks were suddenly laced with a pinkish color upon the mention of the prefect. He looks away for a moment, denying the claim poorly.  
  
“Why are you denying when your face says otherwise Jihoon?” Seungkwan teased, making the older Slytherin’s face turn into an even darker shade.  
  
“Do you want my help or not Seungkwan, because I’ll gladly take my leave if you keep this up.”  
  
“I was joking come on~”  
  
They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before bursting out in silent laughter.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
A few hours into the tutoring session, Seungkwan became more and more confused with the lesson. Whenever he felt like he got a little grasp on the concept, his brain immediately releases the hold and suddenly their back to square one.  
  


He slammed his forehead on the table, letting out a grumble of frustration. Jihoon looked at the young one with sympathy. “Hey, let’s take a break for a few minutes. That can help you.” He suggests. The young one perks his head up, letting out a small thank you as he closes his book as well and rests his back against the chair.  
  
“Sooo…”  
  
Seungkwan let out a hum as he stretched his arms and back to try and fight back the sleepiness that’s trying to claim him again.  
  
“Did anything happen during lunch?” He asked, making Seungkwan stop his actions. He debates for a moment or not on to share what happened to the elder. He first weighed the pros and cons in his head before ultimately deciding it would be nice to get his thoughts on the matter.  
  
“I kinda told the Gryffindor, you know the one who keeps on trying to ask me out, that I’d go out with him once hell freezes over…”  
  
The older Slytherin nodded, signaling to Seungkwan to continue. “In my defense, I was in a bad mood. But the look on his face really made my heart ache. I didn’t mean to be too mean to him.” He said, lips form a small pout.  
  
Jihoon’s finger tapped against the wooden table, head moving side to side as he tries to conjure up a suitable response. “For someone who’s from the house with the stereotype of being mean you sure are such a softie, are you sure you’re not supposed to be a Hufflepuff?” He joked.  
  
The younger Slytherin glared at him, making him chuckle a little bit. “You’re seriously such a softie, especially for the Gryffindor’s golden boy.”  
  
“Like you’re one to talk about being soft for someone when you’re exactly describing yourself when it comes to Joshua when he appears.” He retorts, trying to cover up his now heating face.  
  
“Hey we’re talking about you here. My relationship with Joshua has nothing to do with your current woes.”  
  
Seungkwan bit his tongue, he knew Jihoon was right. The later sighed, while considered himself a bit emotionally constipated; the guy in front of him just really takes the cake. “Look Seungkwan, what you could do is apologize to Mingyu and maybe agree to at least go on one date with him.” He suggests.  
  
He ponders for a moment, weighing out his pride or to fix his relationship with the person he’s interested it.  
  
“I mean, I could apologize, but knowing Mingyu he might take my word seriously and actually wait for hell to freeze over.”   
  
Jihoon made a confused face at the statement. “Well then what if Herbology freezes over since that’s your personal hell.” He joked. Seungkwan’s mouth let out a silent ‘hah?’, his brain laughing at the thought of Mingyu freezing the class and possibly the professor as well just to go out with him.  
  
“Well if he actually does that I’ll definitely go out with him, he did me a service.” He said, hand making the thinking pose, before the two busted out in silent laugher once more. After they got out all the giggles out, Jihoon cleared his throat to regain his composure.  
  
“I expect you to apologize to Mingyu tomorrow; I know you share your most hated class with him.”  
  
Seungkwan reluctantly agreed, making him smile. He opened his book, his hand signaling the boy across him to do the same. “Good, now let’s get back into our lesson.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Mingyu was in the library with his fellow housemates Seungcheol and Chan, each doing their own thing. The eldest was reviewing for a big test coming up, the youngest was getting materials for his project and he himself just wanted to get a head start on his class’ next lesson.  
  
He looked disinterested at the pages of his textbook, his fingers playing with the edges of the page. He thought about what happened. Was his persistence starting to annoy Seungkwan? Should he stop pursuing him? He wasn’t serious about the hell freezing thing right?  
  
His brows furrowed and lips started to form a pout, he seriously felt defeated at the moment. Not knowing whether or not to apologize to the Slytherin and give up or wait it out for a few days and see if he forgets about it.  
  
_‘Ah why is love so difficult??’_ He screamed in his head as he closed his book. He can’t seem to focus anymore. Maybe it’s time for a change of pace.  
  
“Hey, I’m gonna go look for something I’ll be right back.”  
  
His two companions gave a nod, the younger one even sparing a “Just don’t get lost.”, but not even bothering to look up from their books. Mingyu looked at them at disbelief for not even sparring him a glance. He pushed his chair and stood up (remembering to push it back) and began to take a walk to see what the library had to offer.  
  


* * *

  
  
The tall Boy walked passed by dozens and dozens of shelves, not one title catching his eyes, Fingers grazing the spines of the books. “Ah these are so dusty.” He grimaces, fingers now covered in a little dirt. A sigh escapes his mouth, he thinks about how he’s going to patch things up with Seungkwan.  
  
He ponders as he walks through the library, he feels like he’s running around in circles. With each step, he tries to rack his brain on how to best approach this situation. Each idea he thought of was thrown of the window, deeming them too dumb or too farfetched for him to do so.  
  
_‘Ahh I’m pretty sure he hates me now’_   
  
With nothing piquing his interest and no plan conjured in his head, he turns around and starts to head back to his table where his housemates were.   
  
Only two steps in, he suddenly heard some laughter from the other side of the case. It sounded familiar to him. He took a closer step to the shelf, taking out one of the books to see the back of some Slytherin’s head and right in front of him, was Seungkwan.  
  
_“You’re seriously such a softie, especially for the Gryffindor’s golden boy.”  
_  
He saw the brunet’s face turn a soft shade of red, obviously embarrassed from the truth. He smiled and let out a quite sigh of relief. So he doesn’t hate him (yet). That’s a good thing to note. He watched him deny (rather horribly) the claim and try to flip the situation.  
  
_‘He’s so sweet.’_ He thought; hand on his chest trying to help calm his heart. He couldn’t hear what else his companion, probably something about him being gullible and taking his statement (and to be fair he’s kinda right). But the next thing they said piqued his interest. _  
  
“Well then what if Herbology freezes over since that’s your personal hell.”  
  
“Well if he actually does that I’ll definitely go out with him, he did me a service.”_

  
He places the book back on the shelf, trying not to eavesdrop for longer and walks away with a small grin on his face, already thinking of a plan for tomorrow’s class.  
  


* * *

  
  
Seungkwan stepped inside his first afternoon class, eyes already showing disinterest. He goes to his usual seat, greeting his seatmate and started to fix up his needed material for today’s lecture. Students started coming in one by one before the clock struck 1:30. The Slytherin looked over to the other side the room, spotting a certain tall student already ready to take down whatever the professor wrote on the board.  
  
_‘His attentive face is super cute too.’_ He thought as he looked away, not wanting to get caught staring for too long.  
  
Mingyu looked over to where Seungkwan was sitting, then back to the door, waiting for the teacher to arrive. He goes over his plan through his head once more; he has to get the timing right for it to work in his favor.  
  
The professor came on time, closing the door and giving the class a greeting as they came in. After checking attendance, they immediately began the lesson.  
  
  
Thirty minutes into the lecture, Seungkwan wanted to already to smash his head against the hardwood table. His quill might break from his repeated tapping on his paper. He’s too scared to ask the professor to repeat what they just said a few moments ago, they’ll probably shame him for not getting it the first time.  
  
He looks over again to where Mingyu was, and his eyes widen in surprise. He saw the Gryffindor holding his wand. He taps his seatmate, telling them to look over to where he was looking. They were also shocked to see him whip out his wand during class hours.  
  
“What do you think he’s about to do?” His seatmate asks.  
  
Before Seungkwan could even say anything, Mingyu stood up from his seat and casted Glacius straight to their professor and successfully freezing them (and the surrounding area too). Everyone in the classroom let out a gasp at his action.  
  
_Well all but one person gasped.  
  
_Seungkwan stood up from his seat and started laughing, clapping his hands together. “Kim Mingyu I can’t believe you did this.” escaping from his lips every now and then as he continues to laugh at the situation his professor was in.  
  
Seeing Seungkwan in such a happy state made him start to laugh too, and suddenly the whole room started to laugh as well. ‘ _That’s what you get for being a crappy teacher’_ they all thought.  
  


* * *

  
  
Mingyu got detention that day, subsequently making his house lose a lot of points from his little prank during Herbology. The punishment was to tend to the greenhouse after classes which weren’t a bad deal for him; it beats cleaning duty by a long shot.  
  
Halfway through water some of the plants, a cough suddenly made him stop. He turned his head around, and to his surprise, he saw his favorite Slytherin standing right behind him.  
  
“Hey Mingyu” He greets.  
  
He nods, acknowledging the greeting. They started at each other for a while, both wanting to say something to each other. Seungkwan finally broke the silence, obviously fed up from the awkward atmosphere.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Mingyu tilted his head from the apology, confused on why he suddenly started on that note. He saw Seungkwan roll his eyes from his obliviousness. “For telling you that I’ll date you once hell freezes over.” He explains.  
  
His mouth formed a little o, surprised that he actually got to hear an apology from him. He puts down the watering can and turns around to face him, giving him one of his toothy grins. “I know you didn’t mean it Seungkwan. Don’t worry about it.” He said, hand moving up and down as if to brush it off.  
  
Seungkwan takes a hold of his hand, stopping the motion he was making. A blush suddenly painted both their cheeks. “And since, you know, “hell” did freeze over, how about we go out on the weekend? What do you say?” He asks.  
  
The Gryffindor chose to nod, not trusting his voice at the moment, making the boy in front of him smile wide.

  
  
_He made had gotten detention, but at least he got to date his crush._  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu:  
> twt: @chanespresso
> 
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/saltysoty


End file.
